The Endless Love
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Emily terluka karena Arthur pacaran dengan Sakura. UKFem!US one-sided love. AsaFem!Kiku. One-sided love RussFem!US. OOC, abal, ga-je. Don't like, don't read.


"Apa? Kalian putus?" tanya Matthew. Emily tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata kakaknya.

~ I'll think of you tonight ~ Well, ~ I'm still love you ~ No matter what ~ You're my best ex-boyfriend ~

Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, and the song is belongs to Risa Desriana, author's friend. Also, based on Risa's story.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Family, Friendship.

Pairing : UKFem!US-meski sudah berakhir, AsaFem!Kiku. Slight RussFem!US.

Warning : Not really angst, OOC, abalness, ga-jeness, beberapa one-sided love. Don't liking, don't reading.

~ Nee, ~ What is love? ~ I don't need them ~ Because they're far, so far from me ~ They're you ~

Emily Jones hanya menghembuskan napas, menatap sayu pada kolong meja makan. Matthew Williams menatapnya tajam, meminta penjelasan. Emily berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi, dan menatap mata violet kakaknya.

Meski mereka berbeda nama belakang, bukan berarti mereka berbeda darah. Mereka satu darah. Hanya saja, Matthew memakai nama keluarga ibunya yang bernama Marguerite Williams, sementara Emily memakai nama keluarga ayahnya yang bernama Franklyn Jones.

"Setelah kau putus dari Ivan itu, kau berpacaran dengan dia. Dan kau putus lagi?" tanya Matthew sambil mengurut keningnya.

Emily melirik ke arah yang lain. Dia memang tidak berani membicarakan hal ini pada kakaknya, tapi Matthew perlu tahu.

"Aku putus dengannya karena ulah Ivan juga. Ivan masih menyukaiku, dan dia mengadu pada keluarga-'nya' soal hubungan aku dan 'dia'. Keluarga-'nya' marah, dan tidak menyetujuinya. Akhirnya 'dia' terpaksa memutuskanku..." terang Emily.

Matthew menatap sedih pada adiknya yang berbeda 2 tahun itu. Mungkin karena itu sifat Emily masih belum dewasa. "Lalu, kau masih mencintai-'nya'?" tanya Matthew.

Emily hanya mengangguk lemah. "Tapi, dia sudah jadian dengan anak kelas lain yang bernama Honda Sakura. Mereka terlihat mesra..." kata Emily dengan nada bergetar. Dia berusaha menahan air mata agar tidak keluar dari mata biru indahnya.

Matthew memakai kacamatanya kembali, dia hanya bisa menghela napas. Padahal dia sendiri menyetujui hubungan adiknya dengan ketua OSIS itu. Matthew akhirnya berdiri untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi tepat sebelum itu, dia menyempatkan diri menepuk kepala Emily. Memberi adiknya itu dorongan.

Emily akhirnya terduduk sendiri di ruang makan. Ibu dan Ayah-nya belum pulang karena kerja lembur. Emily pun berjalan lunglai ke kamarnya, membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas untuk hari Senin.

Dia teringat hari Senin ada pelajaran Matematika, dan ada jadwal ulangan pada hari itu. Dia pun menyiapkan buku dan belajar. Karena sekarang hari Minggu.

Meski sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi Emily masih teringat pada cintanya yang sudah pergi dan meredup. Dia kembali fokuskan diri pada buku Matematika, tapi akhirnya dia tertidur juga.

~ I'm wrong if I tell you that I can stand without you ~ Because you're my life, always, now, and forever ~

Emily berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya, World International Junior High School. Dia bertemu dengan temannya, Wang Yao, yang merupakan temannya saat SD.

"Emily, aru! Aku dengar hari ini kelas sebelahmu praktet bernyanyi untuk SBK, aru..." kata Yao. Meski Yao laki-laki, tapi dia terlihat manis seperti perempuan.

Emily melebarkan matanya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya tertarik. Yao mengangguk. Dalam hati Emily tersenyum. Setidaknya ada yang bisa menghiburnya setelah dia putus.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menubruk Emily. Gadis itu menoleh saat terdengar suara pelan, "Gomennasai...".

Mata biru Emily bertemu dengan mata hitam kecokelatan Sakura, gadis Jepang yang sekarang berpacaran dengan mantan pacar Emily. Meski hati Emily sakit, namun gadis asal America itu tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Honda?" tanya Emily ramah. Dia menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Di sekolah mereka memang tidak diperbolehkan memanggil nama orang lain dengan nama kecilnya, hanya boleh memanggil mereka dengan nama keluarga.

Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia menatap sopan pada Emily. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Jonzu-san... Wang-nii..." sapanya sopan pada Emily dan Yao yang merupakan sepupu jauhnya. Yao tersenyum.

Emily pun hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum. Keheningan di antara mereka dipecahkan oleh suara yang sangat familiar, suara ketua OSIS, mantan pacar Emily.

"HONDA SAKURA!"

Emily dan kedua orang lain menoleh, menatap pada pemuda pirang bermata hijau dengan alis yang melebihi batas orang biasa. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ketiga orang itu, dan dia tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Emily.

"Jones? ... Honda, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Arthur Kirkland. Pacar Honda Sakura itu menatap pada Emily sambil bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura yang memang sudah mengetahui hubungan masa lalu antara Arthur dan Emily hanya menggeleng pelan.

Merasa atmosfir antara mereka mendadak berubah, Emily akhirnya pamit menuju kelasnya. Tapi dia sempat ditahan oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam di koridor, tidak, itu bukan Sakura.

Gadis itu bermata hitam pekat, menatap kosong padanya. Mulut kecil gadis itu bergerak, berbisik pada Emily. "Jangan menyerah. Tetaplah berharap. Dia masih menyukaimu."

Emily mengerjapkan matanya. Dan gadis itu menghilang.

Dan Emily langsung berlari kencang ke kelas. Dia takut hantu, dan dia percaya bahwa gadis itu adalah hantu. Alasan yang simpel tapi mengena kan?

Tepat saat Emily memasuki kelas, bel masuk berbunyi. Para murid berdesakkan memasuki kelas dengan rusuhnya. Emily hanya menghela napas.

~ Skip Time, Pelajaran IPS ~

Emily menguap lebar. Sementara guru menerangkan di depan, dia yang duduk di barisan paling belakang menidurkan kepalanya. Menghadapkan kepalanya yang lelah itu ke arah jendela.

Menatap langit biru, yang diwarnai benda berbentuk kapas tipis samar berwarna putih bersih. Burung-burung berterbangan, bersama guguran dari daun-daun yang kering.

Saat sedang terpukau karena keindahan itu, mendadak keadaan kelas menjadi hening. Emily menyipitkan matanya, heran karena perubahan mendadak ini.

"Hey, kenapa semuanya mendadak diam?" bisik Emily pada Louise, siswi asal Germany, yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memang aneh, padahal kan guru sedang keluar. Biasanya jika guru sedang keluar, mereka akan ber-rusuh-rusuh-ria.

Louise melirikkan mata birunya pada mata biru Emily. "Kau tidak mendengarnya? Ada nyanyian yang indah dari kelas sebelah..." balas Louise. Emily memicingkan matanya.

Dia mempertajam telinganya, berusaha menangkap suara sekecil apapun. Dapat! Dia mendengar suara merdu.

"_Semua tentangmu selalu ada di hatiku..._

_Takkan kulupakan dirimu, kekasihku..._

_Kenangan indah yang t'lah kita lewati..._

_Kau begitu membekas di hatiku..._

_Walau kini kau tak lagi di sisiku..."_

Emily terkejut mendengar lagu itu. Sama persis seperti yang dialaminya. Dia kembali mempertajam telinganya. Dan mendadak, waktu seperti berhenti. Burung yang berterbangan mendadak berdiam diri, hinggap di jendela kelas Emily. Daun-daun tidak lagi berguguran.

"_Burung-burung sampaikan padanya..._

_Ku masih tetap mencinta..._

_Ku terluka saat melihatnya..._

_Dengan kekasih barunya..."_

Kenangan lama Emily bersama Arthur seperti muncul di permukaan lagi. Burung-burung yang tadi diam, mulai terbang lagi. Daun-daun pun kembali gugur. Emily melebarkan matanya, sebulir air mata terbentuk di sudut matanya.

Dia sangat terluka melihat Arthur bersama Sakura, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sudah tidak punya urusan dengan Arthur. Tapi, dia masih mencintai Arthur.

"_Haruskah ku lepaskan semua?_

_Kenangan kita berdua..._

_Ku tahu itu tak mudah,_

_Ku harus merelakannya..."_

Emily hanya menunduk sambil membiarkan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Dia melepaskan semua perasaannya, sementara temannya yang lain sibuk bertepuk tangan.

Sebuah tepukkan di kepala Emily membuat gadis pirang itu mendongak, tampak Elizaveta Hedervary tersenyum sedih sambil menatapnya.

Emily tahu, Elizaveta merasakan perasaan sedih yang sama dengannya, karena dulu Elizaveta pernah berhubungan dengan Roderich Edelstein. Emily tersenyum lemah, dia mengangguk.

Di balik pintu, gadis kecil yang dilihat Emily tadi pagi hanya tersenyum tipis. Teman sekelasnya yang bernyanyi tadi benar-benar bisa menghibur Emily.

Gadis berambut hitam itu berbalik pergi, hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Seragamnya berkibar diterpa angin, dia pun menghilang bersama angin.

Emily menatap keluar jendela. Berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas hari ini, yang sangat mengharukan.

Dia yakin dia bisa menghadapi Arthur dan Sakura tanpa merasa terluka, meski entah kapan. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah tetap maju, tidak boleh menyerah. Dia harus merelakan Arthur pada Sakura yang lebih pantas.

~ Dengan cinta, aku bisa melakukan apapun ~ Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa cinta ~

Emily tersenyun sambil mengelus buku itu. Buku catatan kecil tipis, namun dia senang. Karena di dalam buku itu tercatat semua lirik lagu yang didengarnya.

Lagu dari temannya di kelas sebelah, yang dia kagumi karena kemampuannya menciptakan lagu.

Namanya Angga Wayudhana, murid asal Indonesia. Meski namanya nama laki-laki, tapi Angga itu perempuan. Dia diberkahi wajah yang manis dan suara yang merdu.

Dia bernasib sama seperti Emily, dan mereka dengan cepat berteman baik.

Emily melangkah menuju rumahnya. Dia ingin memamerkan lagu itu pada Matthew. Dia sudah tidak gugup dan canggung lagi untuk membicarakan masalahnya dengan Arthur.

Toh, dia sudah merelakan Arthur sepenuhnya atas Sakura.

~ The End ~

Agi : Yeah! Aku yang opening! Makasih, Kirana-nee! Oke, oke. Jadi ini ceritanya si Emily itu dulu pacaran sama Ivan, terus putus gara-gara Emily deket sama temennya Ivan, yaitu Arthur. Akhirnya setelah putus dari Ivan, Emily jadian sama Arthur. Nah, Ivan cemburu dan akhirnya melaporkan hubungan Emily sama Arthur ke Scott, Willey, Irish, sama Irene (keluarganya Arthur)...

Kirana : Scott ga setuju dan akhirnya Arthur minta mereka putus. Emily akhirnya jadi pendiam. Dia belum ngasih tau ke siapa-siapa, termasuk Matthew. Nah, terus akhirnya Emily cerita ke Matthew. Matthew kaget dan akhirnya seperti itulah... Arthur sendiri setelah putus dari Emily, dia ditembak sama Sakura. Padahal Arthur sendiri sebenernya masih suka sama Emily...

Qiao : Based on Kirana and Agi's friend's love-story. *sweatdrop*

Agi : Tee-hee! Ceritanya Risa-chan kan emang keren banget buat dibuat cerita~! -ngakak-

Kirana : Daaan~ Gadis kecil yang muncul di depan Emily itu Fem!Korea~! XD

Qiao : Ne, itu Fem!Korea. Well, image-nya emang beda, tapi kalau ga gitu cerita ini ga bakal jadi.

Agi : Seeep! Sekarang, karena kita udah capek ngomong dan ngetik—

The Trio of Author Sableng : MOHON REVIEW-NYAAAAA~! :))

~ Omake? ~

Emily kembali berjumpa dengan gadis misterius itu. Dia tersenyum sambil berterima kasih. Gadis itu hanya menatap terkejut. "Kau lupa padaku, Emily? Ini aku! Im Minah Saa!" kata gadis itu.

Emily menyipitkan matanya. Dia ingat kalau Yao memiliki adik angkat, yang bernama Minah. 'Arti Minah sendiri itu Indah!' teringat kata-kata Yao di benak Emily.

"Saa ya? Gamsa-hamnida, karena sudah menolongku lewat Angga..." kata Emily sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sakura yang melihatnya dari jauh merasa bersalah pada Emily. Tak sengaja, mata cokelat Sakura bertemu dengan mata Minah. Minah tersenyum tipis, mulutnya bergerak membentuk kata 'Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu lagi.'

Sakura mengangguk dan buru-buru pergi saat Emily berbalik. Dia bertabrakkan dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat acak-acakkan dan mata hijau.

"... Maaf..." kata pemuda itu, tampangnya setengah mengantuk.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia buru-buru pergi. Pemuda itu menatapnya heran. Dia kembali menoleh pada Emily. "Emily... Matthew... sudah menjemputmu..." kata pemuda itu.

Emily mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Karpusi! Aku duluan ya, Saa..." kata Emily sambil berlari pergi.

Senyum cantik kembali mekar di bibir merahnya. Tak apa dia kehilangan cinta, yang penting dia tidak kehilangan temannya.

~ Beneran Tamat ~

R

E

V

I

E

W

V


End file.
